Juliette Hilton
Juliette Hilton is the daughter of ECFW Diva Brianna Hilton, niece of ECFW Diva Misty Hilton and Designer Lolita Hilton History Born Juliette Ammie Hilton on October 22nd 1998 to Brianna Hilton, she was When Brianna was 16 she ran away from home with her boyfriend, at 17 she returned home with out the boyfriend but with a baby, Juliette. When they returned home Brianna tried to lead the normal life her mother wanted to have, after two years she left home again taking Juliette with her to Las Vegas, where she found work in a strip club. Brianna split her days between caring for her daughter, going to classes in business management and accounting and then she would go and work at the club at night After two years at the club Brianna met Mick Jones who asked her to be is valet in the L.A.W; Brianna agreed but after two years of life on the road she decided it wasn’t the best place to bring up her daughter. She returned home and her older sister, Lolita Hilton, agreed to look after Juliette. Juliette stayed with Lolita until she was seven, Lolita went back to work and Juliette moved in with her grandparents. In 2006 Brianna’s actions with Sudden Impact nearly cost her custody of her daughter; she came to an agreement with her parents. During term time Juliette stays with her grandparents and the holidays she spends with Brianna. Juliette has never met her biological father and Brianna has no plans to let him in to their lives, she wont talk about the year she spent with him when she ran away. Brianna has had other men in her life but is very careful who she introduces to Juliette. Currently Brianna is the Business manager and Image consultant to Matt Arcara, who has been introduced to Juliette and she is very found of him. ECFW Brianna had been trying to keep Juliette away from any of the action in ECFW, but over the last few weeks Lucky LeFay has been making threats towards the Hilton family Juliette was surrounded by a security team and is staying with Brianna and Matt After Matt was buried alive Brianna was left on her own to make sure Juliette was kept safe The Kidnap On October 30th on TNT it was reviled that Lucky LeFay had kidnapped Brianna Hilton’s daughter Juliette Hilton. Lucky wanted a family and had decided to build one; she recruited Maxie Fox who seduced the bodyguard Brianna hired to look after Juliette and after she knocked out the bodyguard Maxie and Lucky ran off with Juliette. For weeks Lucky had hold of Juliette and after she married Dr Damien Fowler she planed to christen Juliette in to the family, this was interrupted by the returning Alexis Knight. And Juliette was returned to her mother. Fast Facts Juliette currently attends Sacred Heart Girls School, the same one Brianna ran away from Misty Hilton is her aunt Juliette is aware of what her mother does for a living and does watches ECFW programming